The present invention relates to lubrication systems and methods for chains and chain links and, specifically, lubrication systems and methods for chains and chain links in cold temperature environments, and more specifically, lubrication systems for chain and chain link conveyors in cold temperature environments.
Precision is a key focus when lubricating chains and chain links. Too much lubrication is a wasteful process, while not enough lubrication can cause damage and possibly failure. Proper lubrication can be a challenging problem, especially in cold weather environments. Industrial freezers, especially those used in the food processing industry are typically operated at subzero temperatures, possibly at temperatures of −40° F. (−40° C.) or lower. The viscosity of lubricants may be very high at such temperatures, and the lubricants may not flow properly, which can lead to wear and stress on each chain link in a chain conveyor system. Ultimately, this is likely to lead to catastrophic failure. In order to insure proper lubrication, presently it is common for an individual to manually lubricate the chain of a chain conveyor system while the system is operating. A manual lubrication process often results in uneven lubrication and, also, may be dangerous for the individual performing the lubrication process.
Devices, such as the pneumatically-activated pump disclosed in Gruett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,578 and Gruett et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,652, allow for precise metering of lubricant onto an object to be lubricated, such as a conveyor chain link. The pump uses a piston in conjunction with a lubricant supply. The air flow atomizes the liquid, which is then delivered in small bursts onto the chain. However, these types of precise lubricant metering devices are designed for use in normal or ambient temperature environments. The present system utilizes these types of pumps that allow a precise amount of lubricant to be delivered to the conveyor. Specifically, the system efficiently delivers lubricant to the conveyor under severe temperatures.
Noby et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,651, discloses various embodiments of a lubrication system and method for dispensing a lubricant to threads of a drill rod and/or a spindle of a horizontal directional drilling machine. The system uses heat transfer units coupled to an applicator to heat the lubricant before it is dispensed. However, the system is not designed for extreme temperature situations and does not necessarily independently sense changes in the movement of the object that is to be lubricated.
Wech et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,115, provides a lubrication apparatus for a chain and trolley conveyor system. The system uses photoelectric sensors to determine specific areas of the chain for lubrication application. While the system delivers a precise and accurate amount of lubrication to the chain, it does not regulate the temperature of the lubricant, which is necessary in cold weather environments.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a chain lubrication system for use in cold weather environments that requires minimal or no human interaction during operation. It is a further object to provide a system that delivers a precisely metered amount of lubricant to each object to be lubricated. It is yet a further object of the present system to locate all key system components in a common, preferably enclosed, area for ease of use, monitoring and maintenance.